Containers for use in storing items such as toys and/or clothing typically include a body, and a lid structure that is either removable or hingedly attached to the body. The body of the container may further include exterior handles or exterior recesses that allow the container to be manually lifted and moved. See, for example, Des. 359,618 and Des. 421,180.
It would be desirable to design new containers that allow for storage of items both within the container and on the exterior of the container. In addition, it would be desirable that such newly designed containers, may be easily modified so as to allow efficient and compact storage of the container itself.